


Tie My Heart Down

by aegistheia



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/pseuds/aegistheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino, neckties, Sho, and mothers.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Nino had learned how to tie a necktie from his mother. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Tie My Heart Down

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Tie My Heart Down  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Genre:** General  
>  **Word Count:** 324  
>  **Warnings:** Real person fiction.  
>  **Also Archived On:** [Livejournal](http://aegiscrypt.livejournal.com/1887.html#cutid2); [Dreamwidth](http://aegiscrypt.dreamwidth.org/1923.html#cutid2).  
>  **Summary:** Nino, neckties, Sho, and mothers.  
>  **A.N.:** I just suddenly wanted to write something featuring Nino-mama. This can be my offering for Mother's Day, Arashi-fandom-style. Every day should be Mother's Day. Also, I hope eggs don't have any harmful connotations in Japan. Just sayin'.

Nino had learned how to tie a necktie from his mother.

"You need to know how to look presentable," she'd said one day, when Nino had stumbled back home with legs wobbly from six straight hours of dance practice. Nino had mumbled something incomprehensible as he took to the shower right after toeing off his shoes.

She'd brought out two ties after dinner, one striped through with crimson and charcoal, the other a gradient from ivory to sky blue. He'd made a horrifically lopsided four-in-hand knot with the red-and-black, while hers had been the immaculate type businessmen would pray to get on first try.

"Your father never learned how to do this properly," she'd told him after going through the half-Windsor. "And you're not going to live with me forever."

"Maybe I'll just pop by in the mornings with my tie in hand," Nino had suggested, and his mother had swatted him, smiling. And then she'd made him try again, eyes on his hands as he refolded the initial cross and turn, fold up and over and pass and behind and up over again—

"You're so good," Sho says, as Nino threads the broad end of the Keio necktie through the loop.

"Get your dad to teach it to you properly," Nino says, pulling the knot snug and patting it into place between Sho's starched collars. "I'm not sleeping over every day you have to go to university."

"Mom does his ties," Sho informs him solemnly as he finally looks up from Nino's hands, and Nino throws his head back to laugh.

"We're so useless," he says, pulling Sho's shirt down to straighten the creases.

"Mom's the best," Sho agrees, picking up his school bag and holding his hand out to Nino. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

And over the steaming heat of rice and natto and miso soup and Nino's mother's congratulatory _tamagoyaki_ , Nino can't help but believe it with all his heart.

 

 

 

 

_-fin-_


End file.
